Traces of the Past
by Chaos10
Summary: The CSIs work wWaT. Warning: Not Catherine friendly
1. Default Chapter

Title: Traces of the Past  
  
Author: Chaos  
  
Rating: PG, so far  
  
Summary: A part, a small part of Sara's past is revealed.  
  
Warnings: I'm still ticked about 'After the Show' so this is not a Catherine friendly fic.  
  
Additional Info: Cross over w/Without a Trace  
  
Legal Stuff: The characters in this fic belong either to 'CSI' and its creators or 'WaT' and  
  
its creators and of course the all powerful CBS. I am making no money from this little fic   
  
I am simply using it for therapy. Please don't sue.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Martin's head swung around repeatedly as he looked into each of the labs. "Man, you think  
  
they put 'Must be a babe' on their job applications? Nearly every woman I've seen here is   
  
a beauty." His three teammates shook their heads and he felt a thump on the ear that had to  
  
have come from Sam. "Here's the room Jack told us about." Martin held the door for the   
  
others and elbowed Danny to get his attention. "Speaking of, look at this one."  
  
Danny smirked as he turned around but recognition quickly colored his face.  
  
Sara ambled down the hallway, her face buried in a casefile.  
  
"Sara? Sara Sidle?" A male voice called from a doorway. She stopped, looking around,   
  
eyes halting on a young man standing outside of one of the interrogation rooms. She   
  
narrowed her eyes. He looked....familiar. Her eyes flew open.  
  
"Danny Taylor, right? What are you doing here?" She moved toward him to shake hands only  
  
to have him pull her into a hug.  
  
The clearing of a throat behind them separated the two and Sara looked up into the face of   
  
an amused looking man of about her age. "Sorry, Sara, this is Martin Fitzgerald, a member   
  
of the team. Martin, Sara Sidle, CSI extraordinaire." She swatted Danny's arm before   
  
reaching out to shake hands with the other man.  
  
"So, you're here on a case?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, but we're waiting for our boss before we get into it. I'm sure some of your team is  
  
going to be working with us."  
  
Sara's grimace was questioned by a female voice. "Is that a problem?" A short black woman  
  
inquired from beside Martin.  
  
She shook her head. "Not really, it's just that some people here don't do too well working  
  
with the fed, uh, FBI."  
  
"Why's that?" A blond this time.  
  
"Um, we had a case a couple of years ago where an agent came in and took over. He needed a   
  
decoy and since I looked like the women who had been murdered I volunteered. The bad vibes  
  
had already been there but I didn't help any by insisting on doing what Agent Culpepper   
  
wanted."  
  
"Culpepper? I don't blame whoever has the problem. I've worked with the man before, he's  
  
an idiot." Sara laughed at the vehemence in the older woman's voice. She had a feeling  
  
she was going to enjoy this group.  
  
Danny looked at the two men approaching. "Jack, you finally get to meet someone special.  
  
Sara, Jack Malone. Jack, THIS is Sara Sidle." He presented her like the ultimate clue to  
  
a mystery.  
  
Sara reached out a hand to shake with Jack. "It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
Jack tilted his head as he searched his memory. "Sara Sidle...you're voice sounds familiar."  
  
"It ought to, we spoke daily for nearly two weeks."  
  
At the lifted eyebrow Danny clarified things. "My first case. San Francisco?"  
  
Jack's face lit up. "Oh, yeah, you solved our case for us. I also remember I tried to talk  
  
you in to coming to work for the agency." She realized he was still holding onto her hand  
  
about the same time Grissom cleared his throat. The glare he gave her carried down to the  
  
joined hands and she gently withdrew from the agent's clasp.  
  
"I remember, that was what 4, 5 years ago? I'm Vivian Johnson, we spoke several times as  
  
well." Sara smiled at her. "And, this is Samantha Spade she was new to the department at   
  
that time."  
  
The blond reached out a hand for a quick greeting. "I remember that. Danny and I flipped   
  
for who got to take the first out of town trip and he won." She looked up at her cohort.  
  
"Now, I know why he was reluctant to come back."  
  
Sara glanced at Danny seeing a deep berry blush on his cheeks and turned away as color   
  
infused her own face.  
  
Catherine and Warrick walked up and Grissom took that as a sign to get things moving again.  
  
"Agent Malone, Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown will be working with us on this   
  
particular case."  
  
Jack looked them over then turned to Grissom. "I'd really prefer for Ms. Sidle to be in on  
  
this, Dr. Grissom." He couldn't help notice that Catherine looked pissed at his statement.  
  
Too bad, he didn't like prima donnas and from the intel on this group this woman was a grand  
  
stander and he couldn't afford that. "Most of us have already worked with Ms. Sidle so we  
  
are familiar with each other's methods and personalities."  
  
Sara and Catherine both looked to Grissom for a ruling. He sighed. He knew Catherine   
  
believed she should get this assignment just because she wanted it but Malone was right.  
  
Sara's pre-knowledge of this team would make things go smoother. He sighed. "Catherine,  
  
I've already given Nick a DB on Hampton Circle, go with him."  
  
She looked at him as if he'd spit on her. "Grissom, since when do you let outsiders  
  
decide who's going to work a case?"  
  
"That would be around the same time he let suspects pick their own investigators." Catherine  
  
turned, ready to slap Sara.  
  
"Is that procedure? I always thought that when a suspect asks for someone specific that  
  
would be the last person to work the case." Jack was amazed at how the Las Vegas lab was  
  
run.  
  
"Warrick, Sara, go on in and get set up. I'll be in in a minute." He nodded to the two   
  
CSIs as well as the federal agents.  
  
Sam was the first to speak. "I take it she's the senior CSI?"  
  
"No, Griss is, but she is the assistant supervisor." Sara was very politic in her reply.  
  
Sam looked at Vivian. "I'm glad we don't have the problem they seem to."  
  
Viv lifted the right side of her mouth while shrugging. She had been the one to do the  
  
back ground checks on these CSIs and Director Cavallo had outlined each person's   
  
achievements and short falls in detail. "You know, I never connected your name with the  
  
previous case. It should have wrung a bell somewhere." She told Sara.  
  
The brunette smiled. "It was a long time ago and we never met face to face. I'm sure  
  
you don't recall every single person you've ever spoken on the phone with."  
  
"That's true. So, do we wait for Dr. Grissom or get started?"  
  
Grissom and Catherine walked in the door. Sara rose from her chair anticipating the   
  
humiliation of being taken off yet another case. He motioned her back down.  
  
"Catherine is going to sit in on this meeting in case we need more hands." He looked  
  
at Sara only to find that she was concentrating on Danny Taylor.  
  
Warrick sighed. This was gonna be one hell of a case.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, this has been on my brain for awhile. When searching for ways to get Sara the  
  
respect she wants and so desperately deserves I went back to her LOA 'to explore' the  
  
federal system. So, what better way than to put her together w/WaT in a back story?  
  
Well, there a re probably many better ways but this is mine.  
  
Also, I seem to remember a case where the suspect wanted Jack but he sent in Martin  
  
first. Or, am I really screwed up?  
  
Please, read and review. Should I go on w/this or what? 


	2. Traces of the Past 2?

Title: Traces of the Past 2/?  
  
Author: Chaos  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Archive: Sure. Any one wants it just let me know  
  
Summary: A part of Sara's past is revealed as the CSIs work w/the FBI agents of WaT  
  
Sorry this has taken so long. I have been in hospital w/a bacterial infection in my   
  
respiratory tract. Home for 32 hours when the old blood sugar reacted to the antibiotic  
  
overload and dumped on me. FYI: a glucose of 32 is not inducive to conciousness.  
  
Anywho...I finally was able to sign back on & read the reviews. I have to tell you I   
  
cringed before opening each one just waiting for a flame. I was joyfully surprised at  
  
the encouraging comments, so I thank all of you. To...  
  
Sara Grissom: Sorry, doll, but taping my hands to the board wouldn't have helped. They  
  
still would've found a way to IV both of them  
  
Buttercup Harmony: Nope you'll find no missing CSI, FBI or police personnel  
  
Krismarief, Bradybunch4529,xpossibilities & bene: I stated it wasn't going to be Cat   
  
friendly not that I was going to slap her down. She'll be here just   
  
not as a major player.  
  
CSIfan1,Nikki,geek03,GG3,Sarah143: Thank you ror the encouragement  
  
LaredoGrissom: I would be happy to bring you over to the dark side by converting you   
  
to a WaT fan. I hope you saw the one shown on 12-11. It was a virtual  
  
tour de force for Samantha. Her actions/reactions reminded me of the  
  
way the Sara character was written in seasons 1 and 2  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Jack looked at Grissom, his near black eyes speculative. The other man may wear the title  
  
of supervisor but it was obvious that he had no control over the blond woman who smirked   
  
triumphantly as she sat at the table.  
  
"Dr. Grissom, we have no intention of commandeering your whole staff. I'll lay it out for  
  
you and you can decide but I believe that Miss Sidle and one other CSI will be sufficient."  
  
Grissom had no problem reading the message in the other man's eyes. He had never claimed  
  
to be supervisor of the year but he was proficient at his job and his staff respected him.  
  
He looked left to see the superior face of Catherine gloating across the table at Sara. Or  
  
maybe not. The situation with Catherine had gotten out of hand, he was going to have to get   
  
some distance to think about this.  
  
Jack cleared his throat.   
  
"Sorry, Agent Malone, please explain the situation."  
  
He looked at Grissom for several additional seconds before turning his attention to the   
  
papers before him.  
  
"Three days ago Liesl Hoffmeier, age 16, and Carla Lisonne, 15, disappeared from Long   
  
Island."   
  
He passed two photographs to Sara who quickly jotted notes and sent them across to  
  
Grissom. He tried to catch her eye but she didn't even look up.  
  
"They had spent the night with a third friend, Sherry Rhoades and were on their way to their  
  
own homes. They lived next door to each other less than two blocks from the Rhoades home.  
  
Some time in a five minute walk they disappeared" His glance swept the table once more.  
  
"Since Carla Lisonne's father is CEO of a Fortune 500 company we expected a ransom request.  
  
It never came. Yesterday, we got a phone call from Lieutenant Harper of your Sheriff's   
  
Department who informed us that a young woman had been found on side of the road just inside  
  
the northern border of Clark County. She identified herself as Liesl Hoffmeier. We flew in  
  
last night and spoke to her at Desert Palms."  
  
Catherine broke in, "We weren't informed by the sheriff."  
  
"She was found at 10a.m. A George Fox responded."  
  
"Dayshift. So why are WE here now?" She shot back.  
  
Jack's chin tilted upward giving the impression that he was looking down on Catherine as he  
  
replied. "Lt. Harper and several of his colleagues suggested that we would increase our   
  
chances of finding evidence if we worked with the night shift. Sheriff Atwater agreed and  
  
reassigned the case."  
  
"Oh, Ecklie's going to be on the warpath for awhile." Warrick's statement brought a groan   
  
from Sara.  
  
"Uh, I think I'll take vacation as soon as this case is over." Danny smiled at her.  
  
"You could come to New York."  
  
As she turned to smile at him she caught Grissom's eye and the smile fell away.  
  
"Let's get the case solved and we'll discuss all of this, okay, Danny?" Jack said. Every  
  
one could see the humor shining in his eyes.  
  
"Would you like me to continue or do you prefer the case be returned to your day shift  
  
colleagues?" Jack posed the question to Grissom.  
  
"No, please continue. You'll have our full cooperation." Jack nodded.  
  
Taking a deep breath he went on. "The young lady was quite upset as you can imagine but   
  
we finally got enough out of her to piece together the story. Miss Hoffmeier and Carla  
  
Lisonne were approached by two men in a dark green jaguar. Since the vehicle didn't seem   
  
out of place in that particular neighborhood they didn't think any thing about approaching   
  
the car when the male in the passenger's seat asked for directions. When they got close   
  
enough both men were out of the car and grabbed the girls, stuffing them in the back seat."  
  
"What I find so hard to understand is how no one heard them screaming before the car took   
  
off." Sam put in. "We canvassed the neighborhood and no one saw or heard anything, yet  
  
Liesl said they both screamed and kicked as they were being shoved in the car." She shook  
  
her head. Grissom noticed that Sara was making an identical motion at the other end of the  
  
table.  
  
"So, why did these guys let Liesl go?" She asked.  
  
"She said that they drove straight through to Vegas with only a couple of stops for gas. If  
  
the girls needed to go to the bathroom they would stop in a rest area and the men would take  
  
them, one at a time, into a men's rest room. They never got the opportunity to talk to  
  
anyone. Once they got here they checked in to a low rent motel. She said she remembered  
  
seeing a pyramid and a 'really cool fountain' on the drive in and she thinks it had to be   
  
really close to a liquor store because one of the guys left and returned less than five minutes  
  
later with a couple of bottles."  
  
Sara began making lists of motels within easy reach of liquor stores. It was a substantial  
  
list.  
  
"She said they were tied up and after the men finished off one of the bottles they were raped  
  
several times throughout the night. The men kept switching off so the semen that was collected  
  
is no good. They were also force fed alcohol during that time." He looked around once again.   
  
"Yesterday, before dawn, they were put back in the car and headed north. Liesl began to feel  
  
sick. She asked them to pull over and let her out. They wouldn't of course, and she threw  
  
up in the car. That forced them to stop. She was pulled out and they left her on  
  
side of the road. She said she begged them not to leave her out there. She was afraid that  
  
someone even worse would find her or she'd die and be eaten by animals. She even grabbed onto  
  
the man who was putting her out. She broke three nails while clawing at him but we do have   
  
a small amount of skin tissue from her nails. I was told you have an excellent lab tech who   
  
can hopefully get us a match?"  
  
Sara smiled but before she could answer Catherine piped in, "Well, Greg can run it for us. I  
  
don't know if he'll actually find anything."  
  
Jack stared at her, Viv rolled her eyes, Danny and Sam both turned their attention to Sara and  
  
Martin began to wonder exactly who ran this unit. He was a little slow on the uptake.  
  
"Anyway even though she was a very frightened little girl, she was able to look at the license   
  
plate. It was registered in Nevada but that's all she can remember clearly."  
  
"Catherine, start running dark green Jaguars with Nevada plates." Grissom told the woman beside  
  
him. She gave him one of those 'I'm not a minion' looks. "Now, Catherine, this is too  
  
important to sit on."  
  
She finally rose, glared at Sara then flounced out of the room.  
  
Grissom's sigh was heard around the room. "Agent Malone, while it is slow every one of my   
  
CSIs is at your disposal. When things begin to pick up I can reassign Catherine, Warrick and  
  
Nick Stokes. I'll remain on this case along with Sara." This time she looked up in shock   
  
and he was waiting for her. He smiled gently as he caught her eye.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Please read and review. I promise the next chapter is already being worked on so it will be  
  
posted soon if any one is still interested.  
  
And, I know I dissed poor Martin but...he does look lost fairly often.  
  
BTW, this is the fourth time I've tried to reformat but...if it's messed up I'm extremely  
  
sorry. 


	3. Traces of the Past 3?

Title: Traces of the Past 3/?  
  
Author: Chaos  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: None yet. I'm trying to keep this case based but it just keeps flowing  
  
into 'ship. It's like my brain and my fingers are not operating in the  
  
same body!  
  
Warnings: I have the whole story worked out in my mind (just haven't had the time  
  
to type it up) but everytime I sit down to write something changes. This   
  
time I found myself treating Catherine even worse than before and most of  
  
you will probably say she is definitely OOC but several attempts at a   
  
rewrite didn't work out so I'm sticking w/the original. Sigh I had  
  
several conversations the past few days w/another CSI fan. She is a die  
  
hard G/Cer and spent all her time putting down Sara and saying she should  
  
be fired for her attitude. The thing that made me the angriest was when  
  
she said they should just kill Sara off then all of us 'idiots' who think  
  
she's so great would have to give up. I'm sending her several of our   
  
more Sara friendly, Catherine Bitch! stories.  
  
Feedback: Please!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
A knock on the door interrupted them. Greg entered followed by Nick. "Sorry  
  
to interrupt, Gris." He looked at his boss. Grissom nodded for him to continue.  
  
"The only DNA under the fingernails belonged to Liesl Hoffmeier and another female."  
  
Sam nodded, "The girls were probably holding on to each other."   
  
Sara nodded in agreement. "What about the broken ones?"  
  
"What broken ones?" Greg asked, genuinely confused. Noticing Sara's continued stare  
  
he hurriedly put in, "Sara, I promise, there weren't any nail clippings. Only the  
  
scrapings they took at the hospital."  
  
Sara sighed and addressed her question to the FBI agents. "Fox didn't check the area  
  
for evidence?"  
  
Danny answered. "The only thing we were told about were the fingernails. I assumed  
  
that since a CSI had been there the evidence had been collected properly."  
  
"I can see why Lt. Harper recommended changing teams." The scowl on Viv's face   
  
underlined her disgust.  
  
Sara took out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Ben, hi it's Sara Sidle. Yeah,   
  
that's what I'm calling about. Listen, do you know if any evidence was collected at  
  
the scene? Thanks, Ben." As she hung up she realized that all eyes were on her.  
  
She also noticed that Catherine had returned to the room only seconds before her  
  
voice was heard. "So, who's Ben?" The blond smirked.  
  
Sara took a deep breath. She really didn't need a face off with the older woman.  
  
"Lt. Ben Harper. He said Fox kicked around a few minutes, declared there was nothing   
  
to be found and left. The crime scene tape is still in place unless a motorist has  
  
messed with it. I should be able to find it with no problem but he's going to send  
  
an officer to meet me and take me out there." She looked to Grissom for his agreement.  
  
He nodded before turning to Nick. "What's going on with your case, Nick?"  
  
"Straight on suicide, Gris. When she was moved we found a note on the chair seat.  
  
She purposely overdosed on insulin. Almost a whole vial according to Doc Robbins.  
  
He says she may have had to administer up to a dozen shots. Can you imagine?" He  
  
shook his head sadly.  
  
"Well, since you're free I want you to go with Sara and comb this crime scene a   
  
millimeter at a time if you have to." He looked at the brunette. "Fill him in,   
  
please?" She just nodded. Why would Grissom be considerate so suddenly?  
  
"According to the girl, there's a quick stop where they got gas just minutes before  
  
she was dumped. Danny, you and Sam try to locate the clerk from that time frame  
  
and see if they have video. We need any lead we can get right now."  
  
"And, we'll be doing...?" Martin asked.  
  
Jack looked at Grissom and grimaced. "Looking for a motel within easy reach of a   
  
liquor store." Martin groaned.  
  
"Uh, Agent Malone, I've made a preliminary list." She offered it to him.  
  
He smiled. "Thank you, Sara, and please call me Jack."  
  
Grissom didn't miss the brightening of her face as her eyes reflected her wide smile.  
  
"It's done from memory so there are probably quite a few missing but it should give  
  
you a starting point."  
  
Grissom stepped up to them and grasped Sara's elbow. He smiled at her confused  
  
expression. "That was good thinking. Thank you. If we could divide it up we could  
  
cover that much more territory. Right, Jack?"  
  
Malone gave him one of his 'Now you've pissed me off' glares but nodded once in   
  
agreement.  
  
Sara turned to Sam, subtly trying to pull her arm away but Grissom was not letting go.  
  
Catherine finally stepped between them forcing him to relinquish his hold. Slipping  
  
her own arm around his back and leaning in to him she purred. "Gil, shouldn't we be  
  
going if we're going to check out these motels?"  
  
He stepped away from her. He didn't miss the victoriously venomous look she gave Sara.  
  
He noticed it was wasted since Sara was discussing the case with two of the FBI agents.  
  
"Since we're all headed in the same direction it makes sense. Unless you need to get  
  
back as soon as you've finished the interviews?"  
  
"No, actually, I think it's a great idea," Sam agreed, "I'd like to see the drop site.  
  
But, it may take us awhile, what if you have to wait for us?" She had seen what was  
  
going on and wanted to keep Sara's attention away from the older woman's machinations.  
  
"It would be no problem, really. Nicky? What do you think, one car or two?"  
  
The Texan had also been watching the unlikely show the overdone blond was performing.   
  
"Oh, um," he shook his head as if to rid it of the distasteful display, "hey, I vote we  
  
go together."  
  
Sara looked from her coworker to the young blond and gave her half smirk. She knew  
  
he had been looking at a woman, she just didn't realize she had the wrong blond.  
  
"So, if we can pair off we could ensure that we have a CSI available if we find anything."  
  
Jack asked.  
  
"Yes, it would also give us the opportunity to spend more time at each site to make sure  
  
we don't miss anything." Grissom agreed. "Of course, getting the operators to give us  
  
information may take the most time of all."  
  
"I have a blanket search warrant. I would hope no one would be crazy enough to deny a   
  
federal warrant." Jack knew there were many people who would be crazy enough but he   
  
wanted to make a point to Grissom. He was not going to do this half way and he expected  
  
all of Grissom's people to be professional.  
  
"Okay, Catherine, Warrick, Greg, we are going to divide this list in thirds. Agent  
  
Malone is going to pair you off with one of his people. Greg, you'll be shadowing me so  
  
go get your things together."  
  
The young man was overjoyed but kept himself under control in front of the federal agents.  
  
Once he was out of their sight he did a little dance down the hall.  
  
Jack looked at the older man one eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"He's training to be a CSI. If it's slow in the lab he goes out on cases. We can use  
  
all the help we can get on this one." Grissom defended his action.  
  
"Okay, as long as he doesn't mess up any of the evidence."  
  
"He won't." Greg would have been pleasantly surprised to hear his boss defend him.  
  
He received a short nod from the other man. "Vivian, why don't you go with Dr. Grissom.  
  
Martin, you can accompany Mrs. Willows and Mr. Brown, I guess that means you're with me."  
  
The CSIs went to gather their equipment leaving their counterpoints alone for a few   
  
minutes.  
  
"Why did you team me with the Dragonlady, Jack?" Martin was actually sweating.  
  
"Well, that would be because if she went with Viv one of them would end up dead and I   
  
certainly don't want to be alone with her. I'm afraid I'd have to give my opinion on  
  
her 'professional' demeanor. So, you're it."  
  
"Hey, Danny? Want to go on the motel hunt?" His coworker looked at Sara then vigorously  
  
shook his head in the negative.   
  
"Sam?" Martin tried in a pitiful voice.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Damn."   
  
Chuckles were heard all around.  
  
"Let me go get my kit together. Nick, you need any new supplies?" Sara asked.  
  
"Naw, I'm pretty well stocked."  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a few." She left the room.  
  
Danny turned to Nick speculatively. "You two dating?"  
  
Nick's drawn brows answered the question but he voiced it as well. "No. What would   
  
make you think that?"  
  
Danny gave a quick frown. "You seem protective of her. You didn't want her to know  
  
what was going on with Willows awhile ago."  
  
Nick looked down. "Sara's....well, Sara. When she first got here we flirted alot but  
  
she's in love with someone else. And, Catherine's been trying to get her riled up   
  
lately. I have no idea what's going on there."  
  
Sam looked at the door where Catherine, Warrick and Greg had just entered. She had a  
  
feeling she knew who Sara was in love with. Seemed they had more in common than only  
  
what was evident.  
  
Sara added several bindles to her kit followed by test swabs. She looked around for the  
  
ALS she had checked out.  
  
"Looking for this?" Grissom held the object out to her.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Sara turned to leave the supply room when Grissom stopped her by  
  
touching her upper arm. She took a ragged breath before looking up at him.  
  
"Be careful, you never know if the kidnappers will return. Then again it's such a   
  
remote location anything could happen so, just, watch your back."  
  
Sara laughed. "God, Gris, I'm going to be there with Nick and two FBI agents, not to  
  
mention a deputy. I don't think they're going to let anything happen to me." She   
  
looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You've never been this concerned before, even when  
  
I've been in more dangerous situations. What's going on?"  
  
He echoed her earlier sigh. "I just don't want to lose you." 


	4. Traces of the Past 4?

Title: Traces of the Past 4/?  
  
Author: Chaos  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: The CSIs and WaTs FBI agents work together on a case. Thanks to a 'blackmail' photo  
an old friend sent me (taken 16 years ago during college) a little humor is injected into  
this chapter. See if you can spot the real life situation.  
  
Warning: Written in the final hour of 2003. The only night of the year I allow myself a drink.  
Godiva White Chocolate Liqueur contributed greatly to this story!  
HAPPY NEW YEAR! __________________________________________________________________________  
  
They were finally on their way to the store where Sam and Danny were to conduct their interview after the inevitable argument over who was going to drive. Nick won to Danny's delight. He offered Sam the front seat so that he could sit in the back with Sara. The women rolled their eyes at each other and grinned.  
  
"So, what do you think about coming to New York for you next vacation?"  
  
Sara looked at Danny behind a curtain of hair. "Now, are you asking for personal reasons or are you still trying to recruit me?"  
  
"Why couldn't it be both? You come out, we do some of the touristy things, take a tour of the labs and if it helps you make up your mind," he shrugged, "I wouldn't mind." He smiled.  
  
Sam half turned in her seat and winked at her.  
  
Sara smiled, "So, while you're planning my itinerary, any idea where I'll stay while I'm in the city?"  
  
If it were daylight they all would've seen his blush. "You could stay at my place, of course. It would be more economical." He was looking down and didn't see the two ladies desperately trying to hold their laughter in.  
  
None of them noticed the incredulous look Nick was wearing. Was Sara serious about leaving CSI? And, he knew how she felt about Grissom so what was all this flirting with Danny? Maybe she was tired of waiting for Griss to make up his mind.  
  
He pulled itno the store's parking lot and the two FBI agents got out. Nick and Sara had a quick conversation over whether or not to accompany them. Deciding that it would cut down on second hand information they got out. They had no luck in finding the clerk. His shift was long over and he had the next two days off. He wasn't answering the phone. They did better in securing the video as the current clerk also happend to be the store manager. He handed the tape over without hassle and they were out of there in short order.  
  
They were at the drop site within minutes. Nick pulled over several yards short of the visible tape. After getting their kits from the back of the SUV Nick and Danny grabbed several lanterns to help with illumination.  
  
Agreeing to work in grid pattern Nick and Sara started at opposite corners of the marked off area. Sara, being closer to the road immediately began setting down markers and taking pictures of the myriad shoe prints. Some of them were going to belong to officers and medics. One set would doubtless be attached to the motorist who stopped to help Liesl. She was marking all of this down in a mental list as she worked.  
  
"Someone was sick. There's two separate piles of vomit."  
  
"Well, Liesl did say she was ill. That's why they put her out." Sam sighed, "No one thought to ask if she had actually thrown up."  
  
Nick smiled. "No big deal. I'll take a couple of samples and we can ask her tomorrow."  
  
"Bingo!"  
  
"What ya got?" Nick asked.  
  
Sara's voice rang out. "One torn nail with blood at the ragged end. Should be enough to match to the girl. And, if we're lucky we have something on the other end to link it to our kidnapper."  
  
"If not...."  
  
"Come on, Nick. I'm not giving up after one find. I'm going to try to find the others. How many do you think she lost?" She directed at Sam and Danny.  
  
Danny was at a loss but Sam closed her eyes, trying to picture the girl's hands. "Three. All on the right hand."  
  
Sara nodded and continued her search. "When we come to the meeting point can you take casts of the shoe prints? Some of them came from officer's boots but there are four or five that could be anyone."  
  
"Yeah, let's get as much as we can here." He took a step back and bumped into his partner. Turning to catch her he asked, "You okay?" He couldn't interpret the look on her face other than it was surprise but there was something else there.  
  
"Yeah, just found two more partial nails. Sorry, I was in your way." She turned to do a sweep over the area Nick had just cased. He waited a beat then did the same thing before heading to the truck to get the plaster for the shoe prints.  
  
On the way back to the car Sara noticed Sam limping. She caught up to her.  
  
"Hey! You okay?"  
  
Sam looked tired but tried to answer in her normal voice. "Yeah, why?"  
  
Sara nodded at her legs. "You're limping. Did you hurt yourself?"  
  
"No. It's... Well, I was shot during an undercover assignment in May. It still acts up if I stand too long or walk too long or stay in one place or do ANYTHING else too long. It kept me off duty long enough, I just try not to even think about it anymore."  
  
Sara bit her bottom lip and looked away.  
  
"That's odd." Nick contributed to the conversation. Everyone looked at him expecting him to elaborate.  
  
He shrugged. "Sara was hurt when the lab exploded in May."  
  
Danny was immediately solicitous. "You were in an explosion. What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
Sara stared at him. "Don't I look okay? I'm walking around, doing my job, aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah, but you could be like Sam and hide it, you know?"  
  
Sam slapped him and Sara laughed. "No, I'm fine. Besides, I just got my palm cut and a few scratches  
  
from flying glass. It was Greg who really got hurt."  
  
"You know we ought to get together and do some comparisons. It sounds like we have a lot in common." Sam suggested. Looking at the other woman Sara had a sudden revelation.  
  
"Yeah, I think that might be a really good idea. Why don't we go get something to eat after shift?" She suggested.  
  
"Sounds good," Danny and Nick both answered.  
  
The girls looked at each other. That wasn't exactly what they had in mind.  
  
When they got back to the lab it was to find that the rest of the gang had already returned.  
  
Sara was amazed. "You guys got what you need?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Martin replied. "The second place on the list just happened to have a clerk who was on duty when the two guys checked in and he saw them slip the girls in through the back door. Didn't bother to confront them or report anything suspicious, though."  
  
"So, you have a description of the men?"  
  
"Actually, we have more than that," Grissom answered, "Vivian and I went to this place and after finding out about the check in we asked if we could see the room."  
  
"Of course, we got the whole 'you won't find anything cause our rooms are cleaned on a daily basis' spiel but... All I can say is they need to hire Merry Maids." Vivian put in. The younger group smirked at each other.  
  
"So, what did you find?" Danny asked.  
  
"DNA on the bedspreads. Of course, we don't know if it'll be our guys but..." Grissom shrugged one shoulder, "we also have fingerprints on several surfaces and a used cup in the bathroom with a trace of vodka in it. We can thank Greg for finding that one."  
  
The younger man looked embarrassingly pleased. Sara smiled at him. "Well, we found three nail pieces, one of which has possible markers for Liesl Hoffmeier and a slew of shoe prints. Nick made casts, so we need to start eliminating known people from the scene."  
  
Hodges knocked on the door. "Hey, boss. The DNA from the cup matches a couple of the samples on the bedspread. Also, more than one sample matches Liesl Hoffmeier."  
  
"And, do we have a name for the DNA match?"  
  
Hodges looked chagrinned. "Oh, yeah. Malcolm Trimm. "  
  
"What!?" Sara gasped. "Danny?" She looked over at the young agent.  
  
He put an arm on her shoulder. "It can't be the same one. No way he's out."  
  
"He damned well better not be, the judge gave him life plus 20 years! And, the twenty years were mandatory no parole! Dammit, how could he be free?" Sara was in a rage.  
  
Grissom rose to go to her only to find that Jack got there first. He took her hand as he and Danny got her to sit at the table. Grissom hovered over her waiting to find out what was going on.  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes. Leaning over to Vivian she hissed, "God, she can be such a drama queen! Any thing to get the guys' attention."  
  
Viv looked at her in consternation. "Funny that's what I heard about you." She stood to walk toward the table. "Of course you know that all you need to get a man's attention is to dress appropriately. Or, inappropriately I should say."  
  
Catherine fumed but for once she realized it might not be the appropriate time to show it.  
  
As everyone gathered at the table Jack comforted Sara into telling him about Malcolm Trimm. She was taking a deep breath when Grissom suggested, "Why don't you start from the very beginning? I take it this is the case that Agent Taylor was involved with?"  
  
Sara and Danny nodded. "Well, December 1998, I was sent to a Motel 6 in downtown San Francisco. It was a 12 year old murder victim. She had been raped, tortured and bound. She fought her bindings, tightening the noose around her neck and ultimately strangling her self. " Sara swallowed. "When the information was entered into NCIC we got a hit. She was missing from Newark. That's when Danny came in. They had been working the missing person's case." She assessed her situation. Danny was holding her right hand, Jack had her left and was rubbing it comfortingly. She looked up at Sam wanting to make sure the other woman wasn't upset about that. The blond smiled at her in sympathy and nodded her head to go on. "He was an idiot. Trimm left all kinds of DNA evidence in the room, on the body. He didn't even bother to use a condom." She laughed shakily. "But, his public defender tried every possible means of getting the evidence thrown out. He even insinuated that I had planted the evidence. The fact that I had never heard of Trimm before and would have had no way to get his DNA didn't faze him. The bastard had the nerve to get on the stand and try to say he and I were lovers and I only named him because he broke up with me. That only lasted as long as it took the DA to cross examine him. In the end, he was found guilty. The judge gave him life for the murder plus twenty years for the kidnapping and torture. He mandated that the twenty years be non negotiable, no parole, no time served, good behavior, nothing. If he was paroled on the life term the twenty immediately kicked in. There is no way in hell he should be on the streets right now." Danny asked her something the rest of the team couldn't hear. "The perjury charge is still pending."  
  
He nodded, lips pursed . "Do you think he chose Las Vegas because you're here?"  
  
"What? No! No, there's no reason for him to even know I'm here. Come on, the guy didn't give me a second thought after his request for a mistrial was denied."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that. You're kind of hard to forget."  
  
Sara squinted at him thoughtfully. "By the same token, the girls were taken in an area that's still your territory. Are you suggesting that he orchestrated this so that it would mirror five years ago? How would he know you were still at that office? Or, that I had left San Francisco for Vegas? I think you're reaching, Danny."  
  
Jack broke in. "Your probably right, it's most likely a coincidence but just in case, would you rather not work on this?"  
  
Jack Malone sat back in his chair, his lips in the pout that usually indicated something unexpected was confronting him. Sara's vilotrol look reminded him of another female he was familiar with. A quick glance at Sam confirmed it. God, they were two of a kind.  
  
"Unless I have done something to endanger this investigation, Agent Malone, I don't see why I should be removed from it. Do you have a complaint about the way I do my job?"  
  
"No, Sara. I can see that you're an amazing CSI that's why I asked to have you work with us. I was just looking out for you."  
  
Sara's glare didn't lessen but she eventually nodded.  
  
Grissom watched the byplay. Part of him was happy that for once he was not on the receiving end of that glare. The rest of it was still not happy with the close proximity of the other two men. And, he definitely didn't like Malone's overstepping his bounds by holding Sara's hand or trying to get her to remove herself from the case. If she needed to be taken off Grissom would know and he would remove her, no questions asked. Looking at Sara and realizing that she had already forgiven the other man his overprotectiveness he reevaluated. Sara never forgave him that easily. He'd still be paying for it days later. Maybe, maybe Malone was on to something.  
  
"Why don't we all call it a day? We can start fresh this evening?" He asked. Receiving nods from all around he watched while everyone got up to push chairs back in to place. His eyes narrowed as he saw Malone stop Sara just outside the door. He couldn't hear what they were talking about and he wasn't happy.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry. I just didn't want you to get in too deep if it was going to cause a problem or endanger you. Do you understand?" He smiled hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, Jack. It's okay. And, thanks, for giving me an option instead of demanding my compliance."  
  
He patted her on the upper arm and watched her walk toward the locker room.  
  
Nick, Danny and Sam were waiting for her inside.  
  
"Where do you want to eat?" Nick's question was heard as she dug in her locker.  
  
"Actually, right now, I'd rather have a drink." She replied.  
  
The four of them looked at each other. "Okay. Why don't we stop and get a couple of six packs, go back to my place and order some pizza." Nick suggested. They followed him out to his truck and headed off to a local liquor store.  
  
Sara added a bottle of Kahlua and a gallon of milk to the two six packs and fifth of vodka already on the counter.  
  
"White Russians?" Sam asked. At Sara's nod they slapped palms causing the guys to do the eye rolling this time.  
  
By noon, they were looking at the remaining pizza crusts and an empty gallon of milk.  
  
"Oh, well. Black Russians, anybody?" Sara's voice slurred.  
  
"I don't think so, Sar. You've had enough." Nick snatched the vodka bottle out of her hand, causing her to spill some of it on the floor. She tried to glare at him as he left the room.  
  
"He really cares about you. Isn't it nice to have friends like that?" Sam wasn't speaking too clearly either.  
  
"I wouldn't know. This is the first time he's shown any concern since before the explosion. He's probably just doing it because you guys are around." Sara pulled a pillow off the couch and cuddled it under her head.  
  
Sam cocked her head. "Come on. With the exception of Catherine Willows it looks like of all the team is close."  
  
Sara snorted. "Yeah, all of them ARE close including Catherine. I'm the outsider. Cat, Nick and Warrick have hated me since Grissom called me in."  
  
"Tell me about it." Sam requested so Sara gave her the rundown off how she came to Las Vegas.  
  
Danny finally spoke up. "That's why you should come to work with us. We all know you and we already love ya." His half asleep voice flowed over Sara lending salve to some of the wounds she had exposed.  
  
Nick had been standing in the kitchen listening to the others. He didn't realize that Sara felt the way she did. He hadn't intentionally ignored her. Nor, had his recent comments during their cases been meant as criticism although looking back on it he could now see how she could've interpreted that way. He hung his head. The way it was going he may be losing one of his closest friends , especially if she kept comparing the way she was treated by them to the way she was treated by her own team mates. Damn Grissom and Catherine both. He knew they were the biggest part of the problem. He walked back into the living room.  
  
"Sar, you and Sam can sleep in the guest room. There's a queen sized bed in there. Danny? You can have my room."  
  
"Where are you going to sleep?" The other man inquired.  
  
"Right here. I play video games when I get home and end up sleeping on the couch more often than not."  
  
Danny thought about it then agreed.  
  
"Sara, come on sweetheart. Let's get you up and into bed." He lifted her to her feet.  
  
"I'm not your sweetheart."  
  
"Sure you are. You just don't remember."  
  
Sara snorted and turned to say something to Sam. Seeing her trying to struggle to her feet sent Sara off into a gale of giggles. Sam studied Sara for a minute then joined in.  
  
"Danny? Can you help Sam?" Nick didn't know how far it would get him cause the other man was pretty far gone himself. Helping Sara down the hall reminded Nick of Dorothy and the scarecrow in 'The Wizard of Oz'. Her legs kept giving out under her and he'd have to pick her up.  
  
Finally, the two women were sitting on the bed and Nick went to dig out a couple of T-shirts for them to wear for sleep.  
  
Ten minutes later all was quiet.  
  
At 5:30 four cell phones began to ring. They all lay on a chair buried beneath coats and Danny's suit jacket.  
  
Even Nick, laying six feet away couldn't hear them. His home phone rang once and was then quiet. No one could know that Danny had rolled over and knocked it off the hook in his still sleeping search for the receiver.  
  
Gil Grissom and Jack Malone sat in the break room repeatedly dialing the members of their teams. Vivian walked in and got a cup of coffee.  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"No." Jack replied shortly.  
  
"Warrick, go to Sara's, see if they're there. I'm going to head to Nick's. Call me if you find them." Warrick nodded at his back as Grissom and Jack got up to leave the room.  
  
Ten minutes later Nick was awakened by heavy pounding at his front door. He finally reached the door and threw it open to find the two men on his stoop looking none too happy.  
  
"Griss, what's up? Am I late for work?" He mumbled.  
  
"No, but I've been calling you and Sara and couldn't get either of you. Do you have any idea where she is?"  
  
Grissom snapped out.  
  
"Uh, yeah. She's in bed."  
  
"What about Sam?" The other man asked.  
  
"Yeah, she and Danny are here, too. We kind of had too much to drink with our pizza so I made them stay here."  
  
He stepped back and let the other men in then led them down the hall. He stopped at a door and opened it while turning on the light. Looking up he suddenly stepped back into the hall and closed the door.  
  
"Umm, maybe you should let me wake them up, huh?"  
  
"What's wrong, Nick. Let me see."  
  
' You'd think Grissom would, maybe, figure that Sara was naked or something and would give her her privacy but...NO,' thought Nick.  
  
The two older men entered the room to find well, definitely not what either of them ever expected.  
  
Lying in the center of the queen bed was Danny Taylor, his right arm spread out beneath Sam's neck. His left arm wrapped around Sara who was laying tightly against his side. The covers were at the bottom of the bed leaving them exposed to their bosses' eyes. Sam and Sara were both in Tshirts and as Danny moved his arm to cuddle Sara closer Grissom realized that the only thing Sara had on was the deep blue shirt. As the younger man's hand moved down to cup Sara's bottom Grissom exploded.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, I'm mean but this is a long one and I'm tired. (moan, whimper, whine) My New Year's resolution is to write an hour a day so it won't be long before it's updated. I promise. 


	5. Traces of the Past 5?

Title: Traces of the Past 5/?  
  
Author: Chaos  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: None yet, but this is the after effect of the menage a trois situation in the last   
  
chapter.  
  
Warnings: None. I didn't dis Catherine or Martin in this chapter. I guess I'm in too good of   
  
a mood. Remember my New Year's resolution? Writing an hour a day. Well it got   
  
blown to hell the day after I last posted. My best friend offered me an expenses paid   
  
eight day trip to The Atlantis resort in the Bahamas. I love writing, I want to get   
  
finished with this story but the only way I wouldn't have taken that trip was if WP   
  
and GD were holding me back. Or down.  
  
Anyway, I have a feeling the guys are out of character in this installment but blame   
  
it on the vacay high.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Danny lay with his right arm stretched under Sam's neck. His left arm was wrapped around Sara.   
  
Her left hand rested high on his chest just over his heart, and his left nipple Grissom noticed.   
  
Danny's arm flexed, pulling Sara closer to his side. Her movement revealed that she wore nothing   
  
but the deep blue t-shirt. Danny's hand moved down to rest on Sara's bare bottom.  
  
"What in hell is going on here?" Grissom exploded.  
  
Three pairs of blurry eyes opened to look at the man at the end of the bed. Three identical   
  
blinks, then Sara broke the spell by yawning and stretching her long body only to encounter...  
  
"Danny?!?"  
  
Sam's eyes snapped left. "What are you doing here?" She closed her eyes briefly, "And what in   
  
the world are you wearing?" Her chin jerked in the direction of the ungodly black boxers   
  
boldly sporting Spongebob Squarepants across the front.  
  
His blush raised the temperature of the room several degrees. "If I remember correctly, and I'm   
  
not betting on that, Spongebob is the reason we're in the situation we are now."  
  
Sara vigorously shook her head then grabbed it to hold it on her shoulders. "There is no way I   
  
invited you into bed wearing a cartoon character on your shorts."  
  
Sam nodded in agreement before blanching and grabbing her stomach with one hand and covering her   
  
mouth with the other.  
  
"End of the hall," Sara volunteered as Nick held the door open to her.  
  
Jack looked after his departing agent torn between following her to make sure she was all right   
  
or staying to get the story out of Danny. He decided to give her a few minutes so as not to   
  
embarrass her. He looked at Grissom only to find him giving a death glare to the young man who   
  
lounged on the bed, his arm still wrapped around Sara's waist hand resting on her thigh.  
  
"Danny?" He raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
Taylor sighed. "I came in to say goodnight and they started razzing about the shorts. I jumped   
  
on the bed and started tickling. You ever try to tickle two women at once?" Danny suddenly   
  
realized that he probably shouldn't have said that. He could 'feel' Grissom's stare. He raised   
  
a hand to his forehead expecting it to come away bloody. He sighed in relief to see it dry and   
  
clean. "Anyway, that's the last thing I remember. Oh, wait! I thought I heard a phone ring at   
  
some point."  
  
"That was half an hour ago," Jack replied as he walked to the bedside table and lifted the   
  
dangling receiver. "I guess you tried to answer." He looked at the couple still in the bed.   
  
"We tried to everything to get in touch with you. We have some information on Trimm."  
  
That caught Sara's attention and she crawled out of the bed. Her movement was followed by   
  
Grissom's eyes. The t-shirt she wore fell just below the juncture of her thighs. He tore his   
  
eyes away to look at the other three men. The FBI agents were looking. Both of the bastards.   
  
Nick was leaning against the wall, his face a mask of amusement. Grissom's concentrated glare   
  
in his direction finally caught his attention.  
  
"What's up, Gris?"  
  
"Call Warrick and tell him we found Sara. Then take Agent Malone and his people back to their   
  
hotel so that they can get ready for our meeting. I'll bring Sara home."  
  
"Why don't you take them back to the hotel? Nick and I can get ready here." Sara suggested.  
  
"I'm sure you'll need fresh clothes."  
  
"I probably left a set the last time I stayed over." She looked at Nick, receiving a nod.  
  
"They're in the usual place."  
  
Okay, Grissom's glare was NOT dissapating. If anything Nick was suddenly worried about his own  
  
safety. "I want you to take our guests to their hotel and then to the office. Sara and I will  
  
be there as soon as she's ready." Grissom enunciated.  
  
Sam's return shifted all focus to her. Her pitiful moan as she came through the door was echoed   
  
by Sara when she caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror atop the dresser.  
  
"Some one remind me whose idea this was again?"  
  
HA! A question Gris wanted the answer to as well, then he'd know who to yell at. Or kill. His  
  
glare returned to Danny Taylor's face.  
  
Three voices replied to Sara's semi rhetorical question. "It was yours!"  
  
She sighed. "Oh, yeah." She opened the drawer; blue jeans, green t-shirt, black bra. The   
  
drawer was empty. "Uh, Nicky? I'm missing an essential article of clothing, here."  
  
He walked over and checked through all of the drawers.  
  
Sara stared at him.  
  
"Maybe it got mixed up in with my clothes."  
  
"It's been six weeks. You didn't notice a black thong floating around with your socks?"  
  
"Who said it was with my socks." His grin melted away. "Has it really been that long, Sar?  
  
What's happening to us?"  
  
Sara shrugged one shoulder. She turned to Grissom. "I can be ready in twenty minutes."  
  
He nodded at her. His attention was snatched away as Nick appeared at the doorway, a lace  
  
thong dangling from his finger tips.  
  
Sara snatched it from him. His smile quickly disappeared as he looked at Grissom. He gulped.  
  
"I'll be ready in 10."  
  
Sam had finally gathered her clothes and painfully turned to the men still in the room. "I   
  
need to get dressed." No one moved. She looked them each in the eye. "Can I have some   
  
privacy please?" Her exasperated tone finally got them moving.  
  
Danny moved across the hall to gather his own wardrobe from the arm chair in Nick's bedroom.  
  
He was stuffing his tie into his pocket when Nick stepped out of the en suite bathroom.  
  
"Hey, man. How ya feeling?"  
  
"Rough. Really, really rough."  
  
Nick snickered. "You're lucky you're alive right now."  
  
Danny's smile didn't hide his nervousness. "Yeah, I had a feeling Dr. Grissom would've shot   
  
me if he could." He shook his head. "He seemed so jealous. I just don't understand it  
  
after what Sara said this morning.  
  
"I don't think I heard her."  
  
"No, I think you had gone out for ice. She just...she really believes that Grissom hates her.  
  
And, the way I've seen that Catherine woman treat her, it's no wonder she wants to come to   
  
the bureau."  
  
Danny was rambling but again he had hit on the subject Nick had overheard the night before.  
  
Sara wanted to leave them. Oh, God. Sara was going to leave them.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please read and review. 


End file.
